Tarynn Jinn: the unknown daughter
by taryn kenobi
Summary: summary: when Qui gon Jinn found Anakin Skywalker he also met Tarynn Jinn, a girl bearing his last name and eyes, but looks like a fellow knight and his love Tahl who was killed several years earlier, through game of chance he frees not only Anakin but Tarynn. {this is the story of Tarynn if she had gone with Anakin and saved him from the darkside and falling in love with obi wan
1. prologue

prologue (48 BBY)

Tahl walked, the small bundle that she held in her arms squirmed slightly reaching into the force Tahl soothed the child hidden in the blankets. Tahl took deep breaths to release the pain she felt within her, the pain of giving up her child, she looked around the empty street of malastare, the force gently guiding her to a house, to the one who would guard and protect her child she didn't know why the force compelled her to do so but she was a Jedi a servant of the force no matter how the Jedi had strayed from the old ways, shaking her head Tahl shoved these thoughts aside 'now was not the the time' she thought as she neared the house the force swirled around her faster, Tahl knocked and was surprised when a young woman answered the door.

The woman stared was tall with brown hair and light brown eyes, Tahl's eyes widened with surprise the force swirled greatly around the woman, yet she was not a force, Tahl realized that the woman was speaking to her, " can i help you?" the woman asked

"yes you can" Tahl said "may I come in."

the woman silently nodded moving to the side, " I know you are curious as to who i am and why i'm here but please let me talk" again the woman nodded "My name is Tahl and that is all you need to know, i'm here because i wish to give you something that is precious to me"

the woman stared " but if it is special why not keep it ?"

"because my family will take Tarynn away from me " Tahl whispered moving the blanket to the side showing the child "they will not allow me to keep her it is forbidden"

" but why give her to me i'm just a slave" the woman replied.

Tahl's eyes widened in shock 'a slave, the force wished to make her child a slave' she prayed to the force that her love would never find out about their child, for if he did, he would kill her for giving their daughter to slavery.

"listen to me even through you are a slave the force has guided me to you" holding up her hand "please, her name is Tarynn Jinn, she was born on the great hyperspace war remembrance day. This bag is too be given to her when she is old enough, please take my child but raise her as your own, all i ask is that you do not allow her to call you mother for I am her mother."

The woman nodded "okay" she whispered taking Tarynn into her arms reverently. "thank you."

Tahl moved to leave but stopped walking back to the woman, Tahl pulled of the emerald necklace that her love had given to her as a symbol of their love "this was a gift from her father to me a way of showing his love and devotion to me" placing the necklace around her daughters neck she pressed a kiss tho Tarynn's forehead " Tell her that i loved her and that i did this to protect her." again the woman nodded, turning around Tahl walked towards the door. each step was a stab to her heart, her feet felt heavy stopping at the door Tahl asked one more question "what is your name?"

"Shmi Skywalker " the woman answered.

Tahl nodded and strode out the door. quickly hiding she stood in the shadows watching the house crying silently, Shmi walked to the door Tarynn still in her arms looking in both directions Shmi turned and walked into the house as the door closed behind her Shmi swore she heard the Noorian woman's voice say "Thank you Shmi Skywalker."

I hope you guys enjoyed this if you have any suggestions on how to fix it i'm more then welcome to hear it

Last edited by taryn_kenobi, Nov 4, 2012


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

(32 BBY)

Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi master stood behind the pilot seat, looking out the cruisers view port at the beautiful planet of Naboo or he would have if it were not for the trade federation battleships, of course he mused there were at least a hundred battleships surrounding the peaceful planet, at the corner of his eye he saw his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi shift slightly at the sight.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to turn and look at his padawan, in the 13 years that he had trained the 23 year old (I know his 25 but I'm pulling his age down) and Qui-Gon couldn't be more proud of Obi-Wan, the young man was going to be one of the greatest knight, the order was ever going to see, if only he could let Obi-Wan go.

Turning his attention back to the view port, "captain, tell them we wish to board" Qui-Gon said looking at the female captain

"yes sir." The captain looks to her view screen, where Nute Gunray, a Neimoidian trade viceroy, fills the screen. "With all due respect, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish board immediately." The captain said

Immediately the Neimoidian nodded "Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassadors...Happy to.

(Elsewhere.)

The doors to the republic cruiser and Qui-Gon and Obi Wan appear hooded are greeted by a protocol droid.

"I'm TC-14 at your service. This way, please. I hope your honored sirs will be most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly."

As it leads them to a conference room, the two figures removed their hoods and looked around. The shorter of the two shook his head, his braid moving with it.

"I have a bad feeling about this" he hummed

"I don't sense anything." Qui–Gon said looking at obi wan

"It's not about the mission, Master, it's something elsewhere elusive." obi wan said looking at his master of thirteen years

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future." Obi wan huffed as they walked towards the large window that showed them the surface of Naboo

"But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon rebuked, Obi Wan nodded silently "Yes, Master... How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." He said walking to the table to sit down, Obi Wan stared at Naboo for a moment longer before sitting down on his masters right that feeling just got worse and although he was told not to worry, he couldn't help think about it and secretly Obi Wan knew it was both a good thing and that missing feeling that he had been feeling for a while would disappear when he came across it.

On the bridge several Neimoidians were working at their terminals when a shout caused them to work.

"What? What did you say?" gunray shouted looking at TC-14

"The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe."She replied

"I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, we're done for!" a second Neimoidian spoke this was Dofine gunray's second in command

"Stay calm! I'll wager the Senate isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Sidious." He said looking towards Dofine

"Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi! Send the droid." Dofine snapped looking at TC-14.

(Conference room)

"Is it their nature to make us wait this long?"Obi Wan said looking at his master they had been sitting her for at least fifteen minutes, Obi Wan and Qui-Gon turned as the door opened and TC-14 enters with a tray of drinks and food.

"No...I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui Gon says as Obi Wan takes a drink from the tray.

(bridge)

Nute, Dofine, and Rune Haako stood before the hologram of a dark and sinisterly figure robed figure whose face is obscured by a hood.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi." Dofine wailed looking at the hologram

"You seem more worried about the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine. I am amused... Viceroy!" Sidious sneered

Nute looked up "Yes, My Lord." Moving forward slightly as he spoke

"I don't want this stunted slime in front of me again" Sidious snapped "This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops."

"Ahhh, My Lord, is that...legal?" Nute said wringing his hands

"I will make it legal."Sidious snapped

"And the Jedi? Nute said"what shall we do about them"

"The Chancellor should never have brought them in to this. Kill them, immediately."

Nute bowed low "Ye...yes, My Lord. As you wish."

In the hangar bay the captain and pilot sat preparing a diagnostics for the ship when the pilot looked up "Captain Look" he shouted

"no" she gasped "we must warn the" but before the captain could continue the ship exploded

In the conference room Qui-Gon and Obi Wan leap to a standing position with their lightsabers drawn. TC-14 jumps back, startled, spilling the drinks on its tray.

"Ahhh, Sorry sir."

Qui-Gon and Obi Wan turn off their swords and listen intently. A faint hissing sound can be heard. "Dioxin Gas!" Qui Gon hissed taking a deep breath Obi Wan followed Qui Gon's lead

Just outside the conference room, a hologram of Nute, surrounded by battle droids

"They must be dead by now. Blast what's left of them. "He says as the hologram fades out of view .cautiously opens the door. A deadly green cloud billows from the room. The battle droids ready their weapons as a figure stumbles out of the smoke. It is TC-14, carrying the tray of drinks.

"Oh, excuse me, so sorry." She says the protocol droid passes the armed camp just as two flashing laser swords fly out of the deadly fog, cutting down several battle droids before they can fire.

The alarms go off in the bridge and nute watches the droids being cut down 'those are expensive' he thought "What in blazes is going on down there?"

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" rune said shifting to stand next Nute

"Well, not exactly, but I don't" turning he pointed at Tey How "Seal off the bridge immediately"

"That won't be enough, sir." Rune said as the doors to the bridge doors slammed shut.

"I want destroyer droids up here at once!"Nute shouted

"We will not survive this" Rune moaned

(Outside)

Qui-Gon cuts several battle droids in half, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts. Obi Wan raises his hand, sending several battle droids crashing into the wall using the force. As Qui-Gon shoves his lightsaber through the door creating a circle. The crew sits nervously as they move away from the blast doors as sparks start flying around. On the screen Qui-Gon and Obi Wan are on the view screen. Nute gasped his eyes widened even further "Close the blast doors"

Outside Qui-Gon stops to listen at the door again he pushed his lightsaber in the doors allowing the metal to melt but stopped as three shield generated destroyers rolled into view.

"They have shield generators" Obi Wan shouted over the noise

"Let's go!" Qui-Gon shouts

"We have them on the run, sir...they're no match for destroyer droids." Rune said gleefully

"Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft." Tey shouts

Leaping down from the ventilation shaft both Qui-Gon and Obi Wan pause to stare at the sight in front of them

"It's an invasion army." Obi Wan gasped

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Obi Wan says smiling cheekily at Qui-Gon


End file.
